Order of the Knights
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Watching the world Hunters, Huntresses, and their Knights bring hope and peace to the land. Four girls now train to keep the ever fragile peace. However, forces once thought vanquished watch from the shadows, waiting for the Fall.
1. A Memory of a Flower

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter I: A Memory of a Flower_

A forest blanketed in snow, quiet and peaceful, everything hidden under a sea of white. The trees, bare from the winter frost, stood like sentinels, keeping watch over the secrets entombed there.

One such secret, a lone headstone jutting out of the ice, seemed out of place amongst the trees. However, another oddity stood looking down at the grave with a sad smile. A girl in red stood reading the inscription on the stone's face.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus, I kindly scatter~_

The girl chuckled, the sound reverberating around her, as she once again read the stone before her. Slowly she kneeled and clasped her hands together, offering a silent prayer. When her task was complete the girl quickly stood and began walking to the forest's entrance.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath the girl's boots as she continued onward. She allowed herself a smile at the sound, giving her some comfort amongst the dead silence. She entered a clearing, and stopped, something was not right.

Slowly scanning the area around her, the girl tried to find what was giving such a wrong feeling. Suddenly, a sound caught her ear, and she barely turned her head in its direction.

It sounded like a heavy object pushing through snow, almost if it were running. She then heard heavy breathing and growling coming from behind her. She spun around fast enough to see a large black arm rushing towards her.

She hopped back and kept doing so to put distance between her and her attacker. The beast growled as it lowered itself to the ground. Its body was wolf-like in appearance, but its skin was an inky black while its eyes and teeth seemed to glow a bright red.

It was a Beowolf, or at least a newborn given its lack of armor. The beast rose to its full height and growled as the girl lowered herself into a fighting stance. The beast lunged and the girl spun around it, landing a blow to its back as it passed her.

The beast slid to a halt and spun around, this time it swiped at her with extended claws. She raied her arms and blocked the swing, reacting quickly she pushed the beast away from her and then delivered a swift kick to its stomach. The Beowolf slid back, dropping to all fours to stop itself. The beast shook itself before returning its stare, it couldn't understand why the human it was hunting was actually hurting it.

Ignoring instinct the Beowolf lunged once more, this time the girl didn't dodge, instead she pulled back her fist. When the beast's head got within range, she punched it in the side of its face. She smiled when she saw ripples begin tearing through the Beowolf's skin.

Throwing her fist to the side she pushed the beast away from her. It landed and began smashing its head onto the ground as more tears opened up in its hide. Taking her chance the girl rushed forward and began delivering more precise strikes while the beast was distracted.

More and more of the beast's skin shredded as she hopped back. The Beowolf slowly rose from the ground, the girl readied for another attack, but the Beowolf just gave her a pitiful look before it raised its head to howl.

The sound echoed as the Beowolf fell to the ground, its body disintegrating as it did. The girl slowly relaxed and watched as the beast faded from existence. She then straightened her cloak and hood and turned to resume her walk. Only to be stopped by several red lights staring back at her from the trees.

The lights shifted and moved closer, giving the girl a good look at what the lights were coming from. More Beowolves, this time in the hundreds, slowly stalked towards her. She silently cursed herself when she realized what the first Beowolf had done.

It wasn't long before the girl was surrounded by the beasts, most were newborns like the first, but some she could see were plated in bone colored armor, Grimm.

One of the Grimm howled and several of the newborns leapt towards her. The world then slowed as she felt her Semblance awaken. She then saw herself through another's eyes as she rushed through the line of Beowolves, striking each a killing blow.

The world then hastened as the Beowolves fell to the snow and broke apart into rose petals. The sight was something to behold as the Grimm once again howled, this time other Grimm began stalking towards the girl. They knew to be cautious around something that could down their kind easily.

The girl watched the Grimm closely as they circled her, they were waiting on her to move. She decided not to disappoint.

Running towards the closest Grimm she aimed a punch at its stomach. The Grimm's body shuddered from the impact, but the Beowolf ignored it and smacked her with its hand. The girl was sent flying, trying to recover she landed and skidded to a halt. She felt her hood drop as she stood.

The girl had short black hair with red streaks that spiked out in odd angles. Her silver eye seemed to glow as the other was hidden under an eyepatch. She smiled as the Grimm drew closer, they now knew that they at least could survive her attacks.

Sighing the girl slowly reached for her eyepatch as the Grimm lunged, yanking it from her head as the leading Grimm neared her.

She then blinked and the Grimm was gone, turning to the side she saw it flying through the air in halves. Turning around she smiled at the sight of a familiar figure floating behind her.

The figure was shrouded in a torn white cloak that swayed in the breeze. Its mechanical body, once pristine and white, was covered in burns and battle scars that turned it black. It had long, thin limbs that added to its already impressive height. Its helmeted head had a long crack going through its left eye while the other shone sky blue.

In its only arm was held a massive scythe blade that was red in color, with white stripes running along the edge of the blade. The girl again felt herself smile as she returned her attention to the surprised Grimm. Her eye that was hidden under the eyepatch was glowing a fierce red with a flower like symbol replacing up her pupil.

She then spoke, the sound spelling out the fate of the Grimm.

"Crescent Rose, we hunt and scatter."

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later~_

The last of the Beowolves fell to the earth and the girl stood from her position. She turned to the machine as it pulled its scythe from the carcass of the Alpha Grimm. It turned to face her and she smiled. She then slowly pulled out her eyepatch once more and quickly fitted it over her eye.

Crescent Rose then slowly faded as the girl turned and hurried once more to the forest entrance. She pulled her hood up once more as she uttered a line she remembered.

"I shall scatter, as a flower in the wind, leaving nothing left but a memory."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

I wanted to do a more serious RWBY story, and this idea came to me. There will be comedy, as I really don't like writing fully serious stories.

Their Semblances are connected to their weapons, which are now giant robots. I don't think they're piloted, as Crescent Rose is at least 8 feet tall.

A proof of concept, so stick with me. The beginning chapters will probably be short, and I apologize. The pacing will be similar to the show is some aspects, but not all of them.

I don't know if I should do the other trailers, or just skip to the beginning of the story. I'll figure that out soon enough though.

Again, I hope you enjoyed!

Have a nice day!


	2. How to Break Protocol

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter II: How to Break Protocol_

Ruby Rose didn't quite understand how she got herself into her current predicament. Sure, she _had_ attempted to stop a robbery of the store she was in. And when she found the leader of the group of theives, she maybe, _just maybe_ openly insulted him.

And now she was running like a madman across the rooftops, trying to avoid a man in a bowler hat. Trying desperately to not get hit by Incendiary Dust rounds.

This was just not her day.

"Come on Red, you beat my men so easily earlier, why are you running?"

Daring to look back Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of a Knight chasing her, it loomed dangerously over her. She could see its Hunter, the man in the hat, following close behind.

The Knight resembled an old-fashioned gangster in appearance, complete with arm mounted Tommy Guns. Its wide brimmed hat and thin red jacket only added to the resemblance. Looking up to meet its eye, Ruby cringed at the painted on smile it wore.

She didn't know what this thing was, all she knew was that it she couldn't risk getting hit by those bullets. Leaping across another gap between roofs Ruby felt her Semblance kick in to effect. The world slowed and she continued to leap across rooftops. Daring to enact some hastily thrown together plan, she then started jumping around the Knight, soon ending up behind it.

Before the world resumed proper speed, Ruby ripped off her eyepatch and Crescent Rose formed behind her. Skidding to a halt Ruby thrust her arm forward and her Knight flew towards her opponent's.

The man's Knight spun around, seemingly confused how she evaded it, but it was soon met by Crescent Rose's scythe blade slamming into its shoulder. She smiled when she saw its Hunter double over in pain as his shoulder started bleeding.

"Oh, so you have an Artificial Knight? Interesting."

The man stood and chuckled as his Knight threw Crescent Rose off of it. The Knight flipped in the air before landing to stand beside Ruby, its scythe raised. Laughing once more, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a Dust Crystal. He then chucked it at her and his Knight raised its arms and fired.

The Crystal exploded into a violent fire that Ruby had to quickly backpedal to avoid being hit by the flames. The man laughed as his Knight rushed forward, slamming into Crescent Rose, and then vanish. Ruby could feel her breath escape her, she quickly aimed a glare towards the man.

"I'm sorry Red, but it seems my time is up. My ride is here."

When he finished his statement a Bullhead rose from behind the building he was standing on. Its searchlights activated and aimed at Ruby, who was quickly blinded. The man quickly hopped aboard the ship and signaled the pilot. Two guns opened up on the stomach of the ship and opened fire.

Crescent Rose appeared before Ruby and lowered its blade to deflect most of the bullets. The few that managed to get through bit into the Knight's armor. Ruby could feel every single sting.

The shower of bullets ended and the lights turned off. Ruby blinked her away her blurry vison and returned her focus on the ship and her opponent. The man tipped his hat as the ship started lifting off. Growling Ruby motioned towards the airship and Crescent Rose flew towards it.

It imbedded its scythe into the roof of the airship, holding it in place as it lowered its face to stare at the man. He chuckled as he looked behind him, a woman walked up to him and glared at the Knight.

"Could you take care of this?"

The woman nodded and made several motions with her hands. Flames started dancing around her as she threw her arms forward. A lance of fire then could be seen punching a hole straight through Crescent Rose. The Knight grunted as Ruby fell to her knees, a burning sensation spreading across her chest.

Acting quickly Ruby pulled her eyepatch out and placed the cloth over her eye. The Knight vanished and Ruby could hear the man laugh and exit into the ship as the woman formed another lance.

Gritting her teeth Ruby watched as the woman launched the lance. As it inched closer Ruby cursed her luck, but a metallic arm covered her vision. The lance exploded, and Ruby felt herself being carried.

The Knight that grabbed her landed and quickly put her back onto the roof as its Huntress walked past them. The woman had blonde hair that was pulled into a bun, and she wore attire that made Ruby think that she was a witch. The Knight also resembled a witch, as it had a poofy shirt and long arms made of metal plates. It wore a large hat that hid its blank white face.

Ruby felt her excitement growing as the woman rose her arms and the Knight flew forward. Purple lightning crackled between the splits in its plated arms. The Knight slammed its fists into the Bullhead, large ice crystals then exploded along its skin. Ruby began bouncing up and down as the Knight easily deflected another one of the flaming lances.

The woman on the Bullhead seemed to be getting frustrated, as she quickly formed another lance. However she launched it once more towards Ruby, who simply grimaced.

"Oh, come on."

The roof exploded and Ruby felt herself being carried again. She looked up and saw the annoyed look that the Huntress was giving her. Turning her head she saw the Bullhead speeding off as the Knight floated towards them.

Quickly jumping out of the Huntress's arms she reached for her eyepatch, ready to call on Crescent Rose once more, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around she looked right at the Huntress as the woman shook her head.

Calming down Ruby straightened herself and turned towards the Huntress as she moved to the Knight.

"Did you get a good look at the woman?"

The Knight shook its head and the woman groaned. She thanked the Knight before it faded, she then turned around, Ruby could see her Knight Emblem as the woman buttoned up her shirt more. A blush creeped across her cheeks as she thought on why it would be there, but the thought quickly died as the woman began speaking.

"You do know that performing the duties of a Huntress when you are not one is against the law?"

Ruby felt her excitement return, even more than before, before she could stop herself she started speaking rapidly.

"You are a Huntress? That's so cool! When do you guys usually learn to do stuff like that? Why is your Emblem there? Can I get an autograph?"

If the look she was getting was any indication, Ruby wasn't getting that autograph.

* * *

Once more, Ruby had no idea how she got into her current predicament. Yet there she sat, in an interrogation room, worrying on what was going to happen. She lifted her hand to make sure her eyepatch was straight, something she kept doing even though she knew it was.

"I could get out of here, I mean, what is the likelihood that someone can keep up with me? Pretty likely actually, aw man."

Ruby slumped in her seat as a sigh escaped her. Once again she was in trouble for doing what she thought was right. Maybe she should have followed Yang to that junkyard.

In the midst of her thoughts Ruby didn't notice a man walk into the room, followed closely by the woman from earlier. It wasn't until the man put his coffee cup onto the table did she realize she wasn't alone. Looking up she met the gaze of the man, his golden eyes seemed tired. He was dressed like a librarian, or teacher, but there was something that told Ruby that she shouldn't get on the man's bad side.

"Ruby Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Good, and here I thought that they got the wrong person again."

Ruby was sure that the man meant that as a joke, but seeing the look the woman gave him. It probably happened before. The man sat down and took a sip of what she presumed to be coffee. He then leaned forward, he was close enough that Ruby slid back.

"You cover your eye?"

"Well yeah...I-"

"Do not speak."

Ruby looked over to the woman and frowned, but the woman didn't notice this as she pulled out a Scroll and enlarged it. A video was playing on it, and it was a recording of her fighting the man with Crescent Rose. The man gestured towards it as it showed when Cresent Rose cut into the arm of the other Knight.

"Where did you learn to do this? It takes great amounts of skill to use a Knight in tandem with one's Semblance."

"Well, I learned it at Signal Knight, my teacher told me that those were basic techniques."

"Yes, but your Knight wields a Scythe, and one I am sure I have seen before..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really. Now the last I ever remember seeing a scythe used by a Knight was from that Dusty Old Crow."

"Oh! Do you mean my Uncle? Yeah, he was the teacher I talked about. Wait, how do you know Uncle Qrow?"

The man chuckled as he waved his hand, dismissing the topic. Ruby raised an eyebrow as the man made another motion with his hand. The red clad girl could swear she saw the faintest of silhouette of a Knight's arm before it vanished. The man gestured then to the table, Ruby looked down and felt her eyes widen at the sight of a plate of cookies. Ruby just stared at them as the man received a jab from the woman.

"Ms. Rose, if I could ask one more question. Why were you out there tonight, fighting against a group of thieves?"

Ruby looked up from the plate and smiled, she didn't have to think about that answer all too much.

"Well, I was always taught to do the right thing. And because I am trying to become a Huntress, it only seemed natural to just fight them off and protect the shopkeeper."

"Good, good." The man nodded; "now, do you know who I am?"

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Knight Academy."

Ozpin smiled and nodded once more as he stood, grabbing his cane and mug, he looked down to the girl.

"Well, Ms. Rose, if you really want to be a Huntress that badly, then I shall welcome you to my school at the start of the semester."

With that Ozpin turned to leave, but stopped to look at the woman. Who currently looked as if she had been hit by something.

"Glynda, please prepare the paperwork for her release. And report to me later about what you told me earlier."

With that Ozpin left the room, and after giving her another glare, so did Glynda. And after checking to see if she were indeed alone, Ruby began gulping down the cookies.

Besides, no one else was going to do it, right?

* * *

 _Five Days Later_

Ruby, finding herself in another predicament, but surprisingly she knew _exactly_ why she was were she was. She had somehow been allowed to enter Beacon Knight two years earlier than most. Sitting on the airship as it flew across the land Ruby remembered all of the farewells she had received.

"Yeah, and I didn't get to party with anyone because Dad had me pack. Oh, well, at least this view is amazing to look at."

Ruby did find the sight of the city at sunrise to actually look beautiful, but she didn't get to enjoy it for long as two strong arms pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is so great!"

She didn't know how, but she had forgotten that Yang was on the same transport. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

I had extra free time, and because my mind has been stuck on this. A new chapter this quickly.

This chapter is a prime example on how things are going to be moved around. As they are no longer using weapons this seemed like a thing to do.

The adding of Knight to the school's name isn't permanent. As all of the characters are still going to refer to it as 'Beacon'. I thought it could fit as that is what they are training to use.

Dialogue will be altered slightly as well, as I don't want to just copy it straight from the episodes. That would be cheating.

I skipped the other three trailers for now, but I will use them. Just be a bit patient with me.

Starting off lighthearted, just like the series.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	3. Explosions in the Courtyard

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter III: Explosions in the Courtyard_

As the massive fleet of airships loomed ever closer to Beacon Academy, Ruby couldn't contain her excitement. She was practically bouncing in her seat as Yang slept beside her. She didn't know how long ago her sister passed out, but she had.

Leaving an excited Ruby alone was not the best of ideas.

She was so giddy, that not even the boy who had gotten air sick had dulled the rush of emotions she was feeling. Turning to look out of the window she began to ponder if a jump fueled by her Semblance could make it there faster. A mental poke from Cresent Rose told her that the idea was probably a bad one. So she decided to stay seated until the airship landed.

It was going to be a long landing.

* * *

The largest of the airships slowly descended upon the docking platform, its wings folding up and its engines shifting into hovering configurations. The behemoth slowly lowered its belly to be level with the platform. Several poles then slid from the platform and latched onto the side of the airship.

A holographic bridge then materialized as more supporting cables latched onto the ship. The doors then opened and students began filling out of the ship. One student rushed from the ship and hurried to find the nearest trashcan.

Ruby honestly hoped the boy made it, but she didn't linger on that thought for long as she finally got a look at Beacon Knight Academy. The school looked like it had just jumped right out of the pages of a fairytale. The white and cobalt building rose high into the sky, with a lone clock tower rising above it. The first word that came to Ruby's mind was 'glorious'.

"So, this is Beacon? Truthfully I thought it would be larger."

"Yang why can't you just enjoy the view?"

"Hey, everyone basically makes this out to be THE Knight school you want to attend. Sorry if I was expecting more."

Ruby just waved her hand as the two continued towards the castle. They quickly passed through the main gates, and then Ruby's eyes widened as she let out a surprised gasp.

Knights, they were everywhere. Every student who walked by her field of view had their Knight out. There were so many different forms that Ruby felt her heart beat faster out of excitement. She tugged on Yang's arm as she pointed to a girl that was walking past.

"Look Yang, that Knight has extendable arms! And that one there! Oooh, it's on fire!"

Ruby may have been drifting away from Yang, as she was suddenly pulled to her senses as Yang yanked on her hood. The girl pouted as her sister gestured to the school entrance.

"You know, we really need to hurry."

"Yeah, yeah, I can't help it if there are so many cool looking Knights."

"What about Crescent Rose? What would she think hearing you say that?"

"Oh, she knows I love her, it's just..."

Ruby paused as a hand instinctively reached for her eyepatch. She felt her body relax as the coarse fabric of the patch met her fingers. Yang placed a hand onto her shoulder, and when Ruby turned to her, she gave the girl a smile.

"I know Rubes...Hey I know, why not let Crescent Rose out? Let her have some room to play with?"

"Yang, you know that I can't do that. If I did she would probably think I was in the middle of combat and start attacking everyone."

"True. She is rather protective of you."

Ruby nodded as she crossed her arms, happy to have won that argument. She then saw a Knight that resembled a large bird and started walking towards it, but she was once again halted by Yang grabbing her hood.

"Will you stop that."

"Only if you stop gawking at other people's Knights. Go talk to owners if you want to see them."

"Yang I can't do that, I'm horrible at talking to people."

"Well, you're going to have to get better, because from now until the Opening Ceremony. You're on your own."

Ruby spun around to argue with Yang, but the girl was already halfway across the campus. She was beginning to ponder how Yang did that when she was the one with the speed Semblance.

* * *

To most of the students, a red blur that materialized into a hooded girl was quite the sight to behold. Ruby noticed these stares and ignored them as the world around her slowed for the fifth time, she hurried towards the next destination on her list.

Looking down at a map, which she procured from a passing student, she grumbled as she crossed off another location. She was starting to question why her sister was so hard to find. No matter where she turned she couldn't find the blonde.

"I mean really, how easy is it to loose a six foot tall boxer?! I mean come on Yang, where the heck did you go?"

Ruby grumbled as she then shoved the map into on of her inner pockets. And she then looked up fast enough to see a girl directly infront of her. Her eyes widened as she felt the world's gears begin turning once more. She hoped time would resume before any serious damage would be caused.

Time had resumed normal speed, yet she was still a girl running towards another girl. All she could do was gulp.

* * *

There was a massive ball of fire that erupted from the edge of the courtyard. Most of the students watched in amazement as sparks of lightning shot across the sky. When the fireball faded the students then continued on their way.

Ruby on the other hand, couldn't move, as she was face down in a sizable crater. The girl with whom she had crashed into was standing on the crater's edge. Glaring at the still dazed girl as she dusted herself off.

"You should be more careful. As much as I want to thank you on instinct. You still caused an explosion that could have knocked us off of the cliffside!"

She honestly didn't understand how the girl in red had managed it. One moment she was organizing Dust Crystals, when she was suddenly pushed aside. She had managed to see the red blur turn into the girl in the crater before she collided with the container.

She gripped her rapier's hilt tight enough to cause her knuckles to go white. She needed that Dust for Myrtenaster, and she wasn't expecting another shipment till the end of the month. She looked down to the girl in the crater and relaxed as she pulled herself up. The girl looked up to her and she had to suppress a gasp as she saw the girl's Emblem glowing in her eye.

The girl seemed to have noticed this as she began clawing at the dirt to find something. There was a figure that started forming behind the girl, its lone red eye locking onto the girl in white. She could feel her own Emblem begin to burn as Myrtenaster stirred.

When the girl in red gave an excited chirp she returned her gaze to see the girl pull up a burnt eyepatch. When the girl placed it over her eye the still forming Knight then vanished. Quickly shaking her head the girl then began speaking.

"As I have said, be more careful next time. You could have gotten us killed."

She then turned and began marching away, trying to rid herself of the murderous gaze of the girl's Knight.

* * *

"Good going Ruby, you blew up a girl on your first day. At least she wasn't that mad, I hope."

Ruby just sighed as she tried to climb to the top of the crater, instead she just slid back down. She growled a bit before she tried again, only to have the same result. She was seriously considering using her Semblance once more, but a hand tapping her on the head caused her to look up.

There was a girl at the edge of the crater, wearing black with amber eyes. Ruby honestly found it funny that she was a direct contrast with the other girl.

"Need a hand?"

Not hesitating Ruby nodded and grabbed the girl's hand, the girl then pulled her up and out of the crater. When she was once again on solid ground Ruby began dusting herself off as she thanked the girl in black. The girl just waved a dismissive hand.

"It is no problem, but what were you doing in a hole?"

"Oh, well I was running and I almost ran into this girl. Something in her luggage must have been explosive as I landed on it an BOOM!"

"Oh, you mean Weiss Schnee? Then that was probably Dust, she is the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Well, that's good to know, I can apologize later now."

"It is said that her family runs a corrupt business, so I wouldn't be too trusting of them."

"She seemed nice though."

"I wasn't talking about her."

Ruby turned to ask what the girl meant, but to her surprise, the girl was already gone. She scratched her head, wondering how she did that. She then turned and began to walk in the direction she wanted to go, but she ran into someone else.

She fell to the ground and grumbled something as she looked up to see a hand in her face.

"Sorry about that, I was sightseeing."

Ruby looked past the hand and saw a boy with short blond hair, his expression was apologetic. Ruby could swear she had seen him before.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship?"

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!"

And this chapter is completely changed around. Ruby is a trouble magnet in this interpretation it would seem.

If you were wondering why Crescent Rose seemed so mad, well you have your Huntress explode and then be yelled at. She is a bit overprotective sometimes.

Honestly, the way I've been writing it, this Ruby's Semblance seems more like Time Manipulation.

Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	4. To What Do I Respond?

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter IV: To What Do I Respond?_

"Okay, so your name is Jaune. No more vomit jokes."

"Thank you, but just so you know, if you had continued I would have started calling you 'Crater Girl'."

Ruby let out a mock gasp as Jaune started laughing. She honestly had no idea how long they had been talking, but she didn't mind it. It was rather fun to just walk around the school campus and chat, Jaune seemed to be enjoying it as well, for he seemed rather animated.

"So Ruby, I don't see a weapon on you. What is with that?"

"Oh, well that is a funny story. See at one point my Uncle wanted to teach me how to use a scythe, but I kinda cut our family dog, Eins, in two."

"Wait what?! You cut a dog in half!?"

"He survived! Heck we got two dogs out of it after it was all said and done! My half is called Zwei."

Jaune gave the girl a disbelieving stare as Ruby chuckled nervously. Sure it had scared her and Yang half to death when it happened, but everything _did_ work out. Zwei and Drei were pretty good additions to the family.

"What do you use to fight Grimm then?"

"A technique I learned from my sister. We call it 'Aura Burst'."

" _Aura_ Burst?"

Ruby nodded as she raised her hands, a dull red energy then began swirling around her fingers as she closed her fists. Jaune watched with wide eyes as Ruby then spun around and punched the air. A tree several feet away then shattered and dissolved into rose petals. The energy faded and Ruby turned to bow, Jaune clapped in applause.

"Basically my sister thought of it as a way to punch through a person's Aura. It didn't take long to learn it tears apart Grimm. So, now that I have gone on about what I can do, what do you use?"

"Oh," Jaune paused as he reached to the sheath on his belt; "just a weapon that has been passed down for a few hundred years."

Jaune drew the sword and Ruby leaned closer to examine it. She winced when she noticed all of the thin, almost invisible, fractures running along the blade. She took a step back and shrugged.

"Honestly looks like it belongs in a museum. Well you can just use your Knight I suppose."

"Actually, funny thing is, I can't. I don't have a Knight."

Ruby jumped back in shock as Jaune sheathed his weapon. He gave her a look, but Ruby just stood there, staring at him.

"How is it that you got into this school without a Knight? You know that it could be dangerous without one."

"Yeah, but you see, my parents kind of falsified my entrance papers. As they put it; _'You are the only member of this family who hasn't awakened their Knight, we are going to send you somewhere to make sure it happens!'"_

Ruby tilted her as Jaune sighed, the boy then shrugged as he continued walking.

"So I got sent here so I could get my Knight. The thing is, I don't know how to go about getting one."

"Well, you'll figure something out. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Jaune nodded as he turned to examine the area that the two stood in. Ruby did the same and soon realized that they had gone way off course. The girl groaned as she began reaching into her pocket.

"Wouldn't happen to know any discernable landmarks?"

"No, but I have a map. It's a little burnt, but it should work."

* * *

The two, having managed to find their location on Ruby's map. Ruby eyed her watch and was relieved that they managed to arrive to the Opening Ceremony on time. The building was cylindrical with a domed roof. Several pillars surrounded the exterior, the sight of the building made Ruby let out a whistle.

The two then entered the building and were surprised by how many students had gathered. Ruby began examining the crowd for any sign of her sister. She was starting to feel frustrated until she heard a familiar shout.

"Hey Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

Spinning around Ruby eyed her sister standing in the middle of the room. She waved to Jaune and hurried towards Yang. The closer she got the more a scowl formed on her face. When she got to Yang the murderous gaze she was giving the boxer caused the girl to laugh.

"What's up with you?"

"You! Oh let me just leave my socially awkward sister on her own, nothing bad could come of that! I blew up in the courtyard!"

"Woah there Rubes, it's not even your first day and you had a meltdown? How did everyone react to seeing that?"

Ruby shook her head as she stomped her foot onto the ground. She didn't notice the white haired girl inch closer to her.

"Yang I mean I _literally_ exploded! I was trying to find you and so I was using my Semblance. Then there was this girl that I almost ran into. I pushed her out of the way and then I exploded!"

"And you are lucky that we didn't get thrown from the cliff."

Ruby jumped back and quickly turned with wide eyes. The girl from earlier was standing there, and the look she was giving Ruby told her that she was trying not to laugh. The girl cleared her throat and then started to reach into her pocket.

"Weiss, I am really sorry about earlier. It there is anything I can do-"

Ruby was cut off as Weiss pulled out a pamphlet and put it in Ruby's hand. Ruby stopped as she looked down and read the title on the pamphlet ' _Dust for Dummies'_ , she then looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my choice to name it that, but it serves its purpose. If you want to make it up to me, just read that. Before I go, I should say thank you, but I shall save that for later."

Weiss then bowed and walked off, Ruby just stared wide-eyed as the girl disappeared into the crowd. Yang gave a low whistle as she put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby continued to look at the pamphlet.

"Well, at least she didn't seem like she was too angry with you. A bit cold, but otherwise alright."

The girl nodded as she opened the pamphlet, she began scanning the contents when the sound of a microphone being switched on screeched through the air. Ruby twitched as she looked to the stage at the back of the room. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the woman from the night of the robbery.

Deciding to not listen to anything the angry woman had to say, she opened another fold in the pamphlet and began reading. Just wanting to drown the woman's words out.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later~_

Ruby sighed as she jotted down a letter to her Father. She and the other new students had been rounded up in what she would consider a rather spacious room. Yang said that the woman had stated that it was a ballroom. Ruby didn't argue, as it was the first time she had ever been in one.

The bed next to her suddenly shifted as Yang flopped down onto it. Ruby looked to her sister with a smile. The blonde chuckled as she positioned herself onto her elbow.

"You know, this is like a big Slumber Party!"

"But would Dad approve of all the guys here?"

"They're not the ones I'm looking at."

Ruby followed her sister's gaze to a group of girls that sat in the corner. Ruby rolled her eyes, about to tell her sister to stop eyeing the poor girls, but she was stopped when she saw a familiar face in the group. Leaning against the wall was the girl in black from earlier. She sat away from the other girls, with a book in her hands.

"Hey, that's the girl who helped me earlier!"

"Ooh, well if she is that nice, then I'm going to go speak to her."

Yang jumped up and started walking towards the girl, Ruby groaned as she jumped up and started following her sister. She had to prevent Yang from staring the girl off. The two made they're way to the girl when Yang halted right in front of her she started chuckling.

"Hey there, you adorable little kitty, my name is Yang. May I ask yours?"

Ruby was about to tell her sister off, but she was stopped by a slight twitching of the girl's bow. The movement was so small that she didn't know if she had actually seen it. As Ruby debated over wether she should get her eye checked the girl put down her book and started speaking with Yang.

"Well, Yang, if you must know my name is Blake. Now I am trying to read, could you please leave."

"What're you reading?"

"Something that if anyone found out about, I would become rather flustered."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Do you want me to become flustered?"

"Sure, you're cute normally, why not see if you get cuter."

Blake chuckled as she closed her book, this girl had gotten her attention, something that most people had the hardest time doing. She turned to the side to see Ruby, the look on her face told Blake that she was having a miniature mental meltdown.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Oh Ruby? She is my sister!"

"The family resemblance is rather lacking."

"Everyone says that, but it's true."

Blake nodded and turned once again to Ruby, but an intruder to their conversation stopped her. Weiss Schnee slowly walked up to them, holding back a yawn as she failed to properly glare at Yang.

"Do you three know what time it is? Most people are trying to sleep."

"Oops, sorry there Ice Princess, just trying to make friends."

"I-Ice Princess?"

Yang laughed at the girl's confused tone as she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. She gave a nod to Weiss and a suggestive smile to Blake as she tried to pull her sister back to bed. When she tugged on Ruby she was surprised to find that Ruby didn't budge. She turned a worried eye towards her sister as the girl suddenly inhaled deeply.

"YANG! MY EYE IS BROKEN!"

The three girls looked at Ruby as the younger girl just looked at her hands. It took several seconds before the tense atmosphere lifted and the three started laughing. Yang just patted Ruby's shoulder as she began leading the girl away.

"Rubes, your eye isn't broken, you're just tired. Even if it was you still got another one under that eyepatch of yours."

When the two got far enough away Weiss turned to Blake and gave a quick bow. As she hurried off to her bed Blake just smiled as she picked up the candle that was sitting next to her.

"This seems like it's going to be a fun year after all."

She then blew out the candle, cutting off the final light source in the room. Ruby's scream could be heard as far as the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

Now as I keep changing things around, the first noticeable change is with Jaune. Now in this one his parents falsified his records to try and boost his morale. He is a mostly confident fighter, but extremely clumsy.

I want to avoid the actual interpretation of the character because I really didn't care for the problems that it resulted in. Not to say that those types of conflicts are bad, but for Jaune it was kind of an obvious route they took with him.

No, those chapter slots are going to be used for something else. Because there is a character I will just love to tear into.

Now, some things will still be the same, as what resulted from those moments I found interesting.

Rant aside I shall now start with Zwei and Drei. You do not even know how long I wanted to use that joke. It was in a cancelled chapter for RWBY Toons, so I decided to use it here.

She literally made two dogs out of one. Aura and Knights are interesting.

Now with Blake's personality, I kind of made her seem proper in this. I thought it would be fun. As I am going for more of the polite version of Weiss I just went with it.

Most of what Yang was doing was to mess with Ruby, but in this story she is into those kinds of relationships. Yet she is not to be so openly blatant with it, only when messing with Ruby.

This chapter came out so fast as I want to get to the planning stages for the next two chapters. Knights and Fights galore!

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	5. The Cold Myrtenaster

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter V: The Cold Myrtenaster_

Weiss put a hand to her mouth to stiffle a yawn, a result of little sleep. As much as she would admit that the events of last night involving Ruby Rose were fun, they still deprived her of any sleep. Reaching into her weapon's storage she pulled out her rapier and attached it to her hip.

Looking over the rest of the first years she soon spotted the familiar red and yellow. The two sisters seemed to be arguing over something, the sight of it causing Weiss to frown. Deciding to ignore the weird feeling she continued about her business.

She could feel her Emblem tingle, but she ignored her Knight's inquiry, wanting to focus on getting ready.

So caught up in her activities Weiss didn't notice that someone else was standing next to her. She only noticed their presence when the locker door popped open. Turning slightly she saw Blake standing their, the girl was pulling out a rather wicked looking knife.

The black clad girl slid the knife into a slot in her vest before she turned around. She gave the heiress a small smile as she closed the locker.

"Good morning, _Ice Princess._ "

"Oh, don't tell me you're doing it too."

Blake shook her head, her smile widening slightly.

"No, just wanted to have a little fun before the initiation today."

Weiss nodded as she closed her locker. Myrtenaster once again stirred, almost feeling like the Knight was trying to warn her. She shook her head to rid herself of the sensation, turning back to Blake.

"So, how is it that you seem well rested after what happened last night?"

"Oh, you could say that I have an affinity for _cat naps._ "

Weiss was about to respond to that, wanting to ask why the girl had said it like that, but she was cut off by an explosion that shook the entire room. Everyone turned to see two girls, one in red and the other in pink, pulling a blond haired boy from a crater in the wall.

Even from where the two were standing, Weiss could hear the girl in red spouting apologies at the boy. Chuckling Weiss turned back to Blake, tapping the girl on the shoulder to get her attention.

"You know, seeing as we are already done, why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

Blake nodded and the two quickly headed out from the preparation area. The two were almost to the dining hall before Blake spoke up.

"Weiss, I am going to warn you ahead of time. If they have fish, I will not be able to control myself."

"You know what Blake, seeing as that is your only flaw so far. I could let it slide."

Blake nodded as her smile returned, Weiss also smiling as she chuckled. A thought came to Weiss as the two entered the dining area. The girl next to her could potentially be a good person to team up with.

* * *

 _Three Hours Later~_

Weiss watched Ozpin as the rest of the students gathered at the cliffside over looking the Emerald Forest. She had a thought that the Headmaster looked at home amongst the green, and that thought made her giggle quietly. Ozpin, surprisingly, seemed to hear her, for he turned towards her and gave a small smile. Weiss quickly looked away, a feeling of embarrassment overtaking her.

The Huntress next to Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch if she remembered correctly, was barking orders at the students. She was ushering them onto large panels on the ground that were emblazoned with Beacon's emblem. Assuming that they were important, Weiss had already took her place on one. As she watched the others get into line she spotted familiar blotches of red, yellow, and black.

Several minutes of yelling and. Shuffling students later, every single student was now in a single line. Each silent as they waited for Ozpin to begin speaking, Weiss found the silence very unnerving.

Almost as if sensing the unease of the students Ozpin cleared his throat and gave one last look at the students. A shadow of a knight's arm seemingly blinked in and out of existence, Weiss now noted that Ozpin now had a coffee cup. Goodwitch gave the Headmaster a barely hidden glare.

Either Ozpin didn't notice the glare, or he didn't care, either way he began speaking.

"For years each and every one of you has trained to become warriors. It is now time to put this training to the test, today, in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch then stepped forward, holding up a clipboard as she glared at all of the students. She then began speaking, with an albeit calmer tone of voice.

"Now, I am sure you've been hearing rumors about how teams will be created. I shall inform you that you shall be getting your teammates today."

"Yes, and seeing as these people will be partnered with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, it is wise to find someone you work best with."

Weiss's eyes narrowed as she began thinking of the people she would want on her team. Blake was a possibility, given that they each seemed to enjoy the company of the other. Her eyes glided over the crowd, and to a tall student who was giving an overly smug smile to several of the girl students.

If she had him, she would be sure Myrtenaster would impale him on the spot. A twitch from her Knight complied with that train of thought.

"So, as it stands the first student you make eye contact with, will be your partner for the next four years. When you meet this student you shall perform the Rite of Bonding."

Everyone in the crowd either gasped or broke out into excited chatter. Weiss's eyes went wide as she turned to Ozpin. They would be Bonding this early? That was almost unheard of, most Hunters and Huntresses only performed the Rite when they were near adulthood.

Ozpin seemed to pause, waiting for the students to once again become calm. When everyone did manage to settle down, Ozpin took a sip of his drink and continued.

"When you obtain your partner, and perform the Bonding, make towards the ruins in the northern part of the forest. You will meet opposition by the Grimm and the other creatures that lurk in the trees. Collect one of the artifacts located there and return here."

Goodwitch then stepped forward once more as she pulled out a device that looked like a remote.

"Each and every one of you will now be launched into the forest. Your goal is to devise a landing strategy, or risk dying upon impact. Is that clear?"

Weiss nodded as she got into a ready stance, drawing her rapier as Myrtenaster stirred. She had been wondering what the panels were for, now she knew. Despite her attempts to stay calm, she couldn't help but feel the excitement begin to creep into her veins.

Without saying another word Goodwitch pressed a button on the controller and there was a buzzing sound that quickly filled the air. Before Weiss could think on it, she suddenly found herself flying through the air.

Enjoying the sensation of flight for a brief moment, Weiss quickly brought her rapier before her as she called forth her Semblance. Using the sword as a conductor's wand she willed a circular platform to materialize before her.

She landed on the platform and quickly felt it's energy push against her. The platform then shot her skyward once more as another platform materialized. As she landed she looked back to see a mass of bodies flying towards the forest.

She spied a person flying end over end, uncontrollably. She sighed at the sight and quickly turned around to concentrate on her descent. She felt her Emblem burn as she neared the trees.

She thought one last time on who her teammate would be as she made contact.

* * *

Another chapter complete, I hope you enjoyed!

So, seeing as the first three chapters, minus the first one, were about Ruby. I decided to have the next three center around Weiss. Followed by Blake and Yang respectively.

Nice Weiss again! And I changed the opening scene for reasons disscussed later. Also to set something up.

The Rite of Bonding will be explained more next time, as well as some fights.

Due to a reviewer of mine, every time I think of my rather proper Blake. I just imagine someone making her mad and her breaking out into a full angry brittish or scottish accent. If that is rude I apologize, my brain finds the weirdest things funny.

Anyway I again hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
